Turning The Tables
by sk8boards4ever
Summary: AU. Who did he think he was? He chooses video games over soccer. He knows nothing about me or my soccer skills. Well it doesn't matter because at the end of this game, he's going to regret calling me a chick. Buttercup's POV.


**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't really been writing. School gives out way too much homework and the last two summers have been pretty busy for me, plus personal problems on top of all that.**

 **I apologize to everyone for the lack of stories but Arctic Queen deserves the most apologies. I promised her a one shot a very long time ago but it is only half done. I will be working on that story again very soon so keep your eyes open for it. But for now, enjoy reading Turning The Tables.**

Buttercup's POV

"YES! GYM CLASS!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of my seat. I packed up my binder and ran to the change rooms. It was finally time for gym and we were playing soccer, my favourite sport of all time. I put on my black soccer jacket. Normally I wouldn't wear one, but I heard that I was cold outside. I don't mind the cold but playing soccer when you're cold can be very painful if you get hit with the ball.

As always, I was the first person in the gym. I sat there and waited for the teacher and the other students. I was adjusting the laces on my shoes when I saw Brick, Boomer and Butch walk in. I would have been wearing my cleats, but the teacher said that it gives me an unfair advantage so I was stuck with my green runners. They weren't too bad. I liked the green and black colour and I also liked using them for gym but I would much rather be wearing cleats.

Brick waved at me. I tucked my laces into my shoes and walked over to talk to the boys. I didn't really talk to them much so I didn't really know them and they didn't really know me, but there was no one else in the gym yet. I just recognized him from soccer. Whenever he had home games, I would have practices right before and vice versa.

I also didn't talk much with Boomer, but he was dating Bubbles so we do converse occasionally.

Butch, however, was just a nuisance. I didn't talk to him much either, but he was the annoying kid that's in every class. I hate to admit it but he is pretty good at soccer. However, it annoyed me that he would choose video games over soccer which is why he didn't try out. Don't get me wrong. I love playing video games, but I just love soccer more.

We talked until Blossom and Bubbles came in. I walked over to them and we start chatting about when we were going to hang out. We could never decide because Bubbles always wanted to shop, Blossom likes going to the comic book store and I would rather do something active. We were still undecided by the time the teacher told us to go outside.

I was right. There was cold wind blowing and it was starting to drizzle. Not enough to move the game inside but it was certainly cold. I just hope I don't get hit in the face or thighs cause that would be extremely painful.

"Line up." The teacher said as he pointed to the sideline of the field. "I will pick two captains. When they pick you, walk over to their side of the field and stand with them. Brick, Boomer, you two will be captains. Brick, you pick first."

Brick and Boomer walked out of the line to stand on either side of the teacher. "Butch," Brick pointed at Butch. Boomer chose some guy named Ethan. Brick chose Graydon. Boomer chose James.

Brick scanned through the group. "Buttercup." He pointed at me.

"What?" I heard Butch exclaim as I walked towards them.

"Don't worry. That's Buttercup. She's really good."

"But she's a chick."

 _WHAT?! JUST A CHICK? HOW SEXIST!_ EXCUSE _ME, BUT WHO IS CAPTAIN OF THE SOCCER TEAM? WHO LED THEM TO GOLD FOUR YEARS IN A ROW? OH, WAIT, IT WAS_ ME.I was enraged. Who did he think he was? He chooses video games over soccer. He knows nothing about me or my soccer skills. Well it doesn't matter because at the end of this game, he's going to regret calling me a chick. I pretended to stumble and bumped into him, knocking him to the ground. "Oops. Sorry. Let me help you up." I extended my hand for him to grab. He looked up at me and grabbed my hand. Just when he was about to stand, I 'accidentally' let go of his hand and he fell back down. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Brick tried his best not to laugh. "Sorry. My hand seems to be a little slippery."

Butch just stood up, shook his head, and brushed off his clothes. "See, the game hasn't even started yet and she's already tripping over her own feet."

I glared at him. How dare he assume that a girl can't play soccer? Well I'll show him. As Brick continued to pick teams, I started warming up and making sure that my aim was perfect. I wasn't aiming at the net but at Butch's head. My very first warm up kick went straight for the back of Butch's head. "Oops. Sorry." Butch whipped around and glared at her. "I didn't see you there." Butch just turned back around and ignored me.

Right before the game started, Brick assigned positions. He and Butch would be strikers while I would play midfield. The game started and by the time we were halfway through, we were losing 3-0. Not because I couldn't play but because I wasn't properly playing. I was just constantly aiming at Butch's face. I always pretended that it was an accident. Butch always just shrugged it off but I could see bruises forming on his face.

After many, many, many hits, he got annoyed. "Can't you aim anywhere else?"

I shrugged. "Sorry. I'm just a girl so I don't know how to play." I smirked and ran after the ball towards the net.

"I don't think that someone can constantly keep hitting someone in the face by accident. Don't you think she knows how to aim since she keeps hitting you?" Brick said as he watched Buttercup maneuver her way around the opposing strikers.

Butch rolled his eyes. "As if. She's just too distracted by my good looks and keeps looking at me."

I heard what he said and I heard Brick laugh at his arrogance. Does that cocky moron actually think that I would ever consider him good looking? I guess it's time to stop fooling around and show him what a girl can do. I dribbled the ball down the sideline and then crossed it over to Brick. He passed it to Butch who then passed it to Graydon. I ran pass the defenders and signaled for Graydon to pass it to me. He nodded and sent the ball my way. I had a clear shot. I kicked. The ball soared through the air and went in through the top left corner. The rest of our team cheered.

"What about now?" I heard Brick ask Butch. "Do you still think she can't play?"

Butch scoffed, "Beginner's luck."

Brick shrugged as he dribbled the ball back to the centre of the field and passed it to Boomer. Boomer stood in the centre waiting for the teacher to start the game. I stood outside the circle waiting for Boomer to pass it. When the whistle blew, Boomer passed it to James. James went to pass to Hailey but I intercepted it and passed it to Butch who scored the second goal.

The game continued as the score tied up when I scored our third goal. Then I continued to score the fourth goal and Brick sent a ball into the net making the score 5-3 for us. Butch kept trying to shoot but constantly missed the net. Brick ended up switching him to midfield and moved me up to striker. With this new formation, we easily overpowered Boomer's team and won 8-3 with me scoring the last goal in the last ten seconds by dribbling past the defenders and maneuvering around the defending mid. It wasn't my best play but it was pretty impressive for a gym class.

I could hear Butch grumbling about being moved to a midfield because he didn't end up being helpful in the end. He didn't really do much except for run after the ball. After a few minutes of being switched, he was lying on the ground, panting. The game carried on without him and he just acted as a roadblock. If he thought that I was making it hard to win, he was making it extremely difficult. We were playing with one short player and a dead stump.

I walked over to him at the end of the game and could hear him complaining about a girl showing him up in soccer. "She's just a chick. There's no way she could have been that good. She must have cheated." Me? Cheated? As if. I would never cheat in soccer. "She just had luck on her side. Girls can't play soccer. They can't do any type of sports at all." _WHAT?! Girls can't do sports? How rude. Who just showed you up? I did. You can't say anything you lazy ass. You were just lying in the ground, doing nothing helpful. Seriously, I should show you what I can really do._

I signalled for Ethan to toss me the ball. I caught it and dropped it at my feet. This time, instead of aiming for his head, I aimed where the sun doesn't shine. I heard a whimper and watched as he dropped to the ground and curled up in a fetal position. I walked over to him and picked him up by the collar and brought him to meet my face. "Don't ever assume that girls can't play sports every again, you sexist bastard. Got it?" Butch gave a frightened nod. "Good." Buttercup dropped him back down.

Butch landed on the ground with a thud. I turned around and started to walk away when I saw his fist come flying at me. I held up my hand to block it. I wrapped my hand around his fist and pulled him close to me. "You know what? I do think that you look good…" I held up my other hand and curled it into a fist, "with a black eye." I punched him square in the eye, adding to the other bruises forming on his face from my attacks. I walked away as he blacked out.

After that, I totally got suspended but it was worth it. He'll never say that I'm 'just a chick' ever again.


End file.
